A Gift
by ZanaRulez
Summary: Harry and Draco never liked each other in school. But when they meet each other again at a Ministry event for the one year aniversary of Voldemort's defeat, a defferent feeling is started between them and a one night stand turns into SO much more then the
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

-A one night stand between Harry and Draco and a mispronounced spell lead to something that will change both their lives forever. Takes place after Hogwarts when the two meet again at a ministry gathering and leads to the two alone in Harry's bedroom.

Harry glanced around the crowded hall in the underground ministry of magic. It has been a year since the final defeat of Voldemort and every witch and wizard around the world was celebrating on that very day. Harry felt out of place, he hadn't been this dressed up since the day he had graduated from Hogwarts.

He adjusted his cuff for what must have been the millionth time in the hour. There was no one there that he knew, excepting the Auror's he worked with. But they were all mostly old, graying perverts that would rather try to touch his arse than carry on a conversation.

And that's when he recognized a head of platinum blond hair sitting just across the room from him, looking just as bored. Harry could hardly believe it. What in bloody hell was Malfoy doing here?

Just than, Malfoy looked up and caught Harry's eyes. Neither one looked away, nor couldn't they. Malfoy's hair had gotten longer, just long enough to be tied back into a small ponytail. His face had rounded out a bit somehow and no longer had any of the traits that made him recognizable at school. Infact, the only part about Malfoy that Harry did recognize was the blond's eyes, the same old gray that Harry remembered glaring into.

Of course, Harry shouldn't talk; he had changed quiet a bit too. He had ditched his glasses at last and had taken an eye healing potion Hermione had offered him not to long ago. He had gotten taller by a few inches too and was no longer the scrawny Harry Potter everyone had once known. But Harry's hair had seemed to grow wilder over the year.

Malfoy was still looking strait into Harry's eyes and Harry started to feel uncomfortable. He started to wonder if Malfoy recognized him at all; after all, it had been a whole year and the both of them did look different.

Harry looked down at the floor first. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Malfoy, no big deal. So I've still got a little bit of a crush on him, who cares. He probably won't even notice that it's me._

Harry heard someone sit down next to him and he looked up. It was Malfoy.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

Malfoy was quiet for a moment then sighed. "I just wanted to make sure that it was really you."

"Well it is, so what do you want?" Harry push farther, unable to dismiss the almost friendly tone in Malfoy's voice.

"Just to sit with someone who is not a wrinkly old pervert," Malfoy glared around the room.

_He was thinking the same thing I was._ Harry thought to himself, also looking around the room.

It was quiet between them suddenly, Harry felt more then a little uneasy with his school rival sitting so close to him. Malfoy leaned back in his seat, sighing in annoyance. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Malfoy glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You haven't changed at all. You're still the same self-centered git from last year." Harry laughed.

"And you're still annoying, Potter," Malfoy spat back, but was unable to keep his strait face for very long for he started to laugh as well.

"So, how about we get out of this place?" Harry said after overcoming his fit of laughter. "Surely we can't stay here with all these crusty old men?"

"That doesn't sound like a very bad idea." Draco couldn't help but smile at the raven haired man. "How about your place?"

"As long as you plan to pay me after," Harry smiled back.

But both their smiles disappeared at that comment and Harry blushed deeply. He hadn't meant to say that, now he was sure Malfoy knew how Harry felt about him.

"I can't pay you, but would you follow through with that offer?" Malfoy said seriously.

"I… uh… well… only if… um…" Harry averted his eyes as Malfoy leaned in close to him.

"…I'm gentle?" Malfoy finished.

Harry nodded slightly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. The next thing he knew, Malfoy's lips were on his, and he was amazed at how good it felt. Harry gripped Malfoy's sleeve tight, feeling eyes on them. He pulled away slowly.

"How about we go to my place?" Harry asked. "I'd rather not be seen making out with you in front of everyone."

"Lead the way," Malfoy smiled at him.

They both left the ministry and once outside, Harry appierarted the both of them into his room.

Once there, Malfoy immediately lowered Harry onto Harry's bed. He kissed Harry's lips again, this time earning Harry's reaction. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's shoulders, feeling Malfoy's hands undo the tie around his neck. He found himself doing the same and both ties were thrown across the room.

Malfoy unbuttoned Harry's sports coat, sliding it off and depositing it to the floor next to the bed. Harry almost ripped off Malfoy's coat in return, desperate to get this whole ordeal over with. Once gone, Malfoy captured Harry's lips again, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt. He slid his lips down Harry's neck, hearing Harry moan in appreciation to the action.

Harry felt amazing, better then anyone had ever made him feel. His love for Malfoy growing deeper and more passionate then he ever realized it could be. He felt Malfoy slide the shirt to barely cling to his shoulders. And when Malfoy bit into the skin of his shoulder softly, Harry moaned louder.

Malfoy traveled down Harry's form, paying close attention to every muscle and crease in the perfect bronzed skin. He dipped his tongue into Harry's navel, making the muscles twitch at the teasing touch. He reached the hem of Harry's black dress pants, undoing the clasp and zipper.

Harry watched him with glazed jade eyes as Malfoy reached behind them and pulled off both their shoes and socks. Malfoy returned to the task at hand and slid Harry's pants and underwear down his legs, depositing them to the floor. He looked up and down Harry's form, strong legs and arms, toned chest and eyes to get lost in. Malfoy grinned inwardly, and leaned down once again to nip at the inside of Harry's hip.

Harry's reaction was just as he had hoped for. The black haired man moaned again, throwing his head back, pleading Malfoy to continue. And Malfoy was more then happy to do as was asked, sliding Harry into his mouth slowly. Harry cried out at the feeling, almost sitting up strait as he gripped Malfoy's hair tight in his hands, pulling out the hair tie.

It wasn't long until Malfoy had Harry gasping and trembling with pleasure, on the verge of release. Harry was covered in sweat, lying back again on his covers, one hand in Malfoy's hair and the other gripping his pillow. He came suddenly, crying out weakly and tugging gently on Malfoy's hair.

Malfoy swallowed all of Harry before he reached into his pocket, drawing out his wand.

"_Lubricarus_," Malfoy cast a spell, slicking Harry's entrance.

Harry groaned at the feel of the cool gel inside him and gasped when he felt Malfoy slip in one of his fingers.

Malfoy tossed his wand to the floor and used his free hand to undo his own pants, releasing himself. He slid in a second finger and Harry seemed to not notice, staring absently into Malfoy's eyes. Harry reached up and grabbed a bit of Malfoy's hair, tugging the other man down to kiss his lips. And with the third finger, Malfoy broke the kiss and watched Harry's face. Harry nodded breathlessly and felt the fingers leave him.

Malfoy tugged off his own pants and underwear, preparing to enter the man beneath him. Harry gripped Malfoy's shoulders tight, willing himself to relax enough. And when Malfoy finally entered him at last, Harry threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of both pain and pleasure.

Time had seemed to stop, but the two could not care. They moved together, holding tight to each other. And when their completion finally came, their lips locked together again for the last time. When they both had regained their senses, Malfoy stared down at Harry and Harry stared right back.

Harry pulled Malfoy back down to have Malfoy's head rest on his shoulder. He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes, wishing that this moment could somehow last forever. But he fell asleep and never felt Malfoy leave his side, nor the covers being pulled over him, or the softest of kisses landing on his forehead.

When Harry woke the very next morning, Malfoy was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past and Harry hadn't heard from Malfoy since their night together. Harry had woken up and Malfoy was gone, not even a note was left behind for him. And to make things worse, Harry had been getting sick over the past few days.

Harry, this morning, was in his bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He sat back against the wall across from the bowl, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_I hope this virus goes away soon, I can't keep skipping work like this._ Harry groaned as he got up, flushing the toilet and leaving the bathroom.

Harry entered his bedroom, the first sighting of his bed making him feel even more tiered then he already was. But Harry forced himself to walk right past it and to his closet to get his clothes. His stomach lurched as he buttoned up his work pants, which were tight, but not too tight seeing as he was an auror and had to move around without stuff getting caught. He sighed and looked at a pair of looser pants hanging in the closet.

_I guess this will have to be one of my casual days._ Harry took off his pants and hung them back up, grabbing the looser pair. _Not only am I getting sick in the morning but I've gained weight, how the hell is that possible? Sick and bloated, it can't get any worse. And physicals are today, damn, I'm not in the best shape for this._

Harry left his apartment a while later for work, dressed but still feeling like he would be sick.

-

Harry managed to make it through the first few hours of the day without throwing up. But when lunch break came, the smell of fresh coffee and the aroma from people's lunches went strait to his stomach. Harry ran into the bathroom, barely making it before he threw up.

_Damn, what is going on? I usually like how coffee smells. Why am I throwing up because of it?_ Harry exited the men's room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

Harry's coworker was standing next to the door, "I saw you run in there."

"Just because I'm throwing up doesn't mean that I'm pregnant," Harry said, turning away from the woman.

"Yeah, true, but you're not as thin as you were last week," the woman pointed out.

"It's normal for people to gain weight you know," Harry said, fear starting to grip him. What if he was pregnant? "It's probably just a bug."

"Harry, you're only eighteen. If you do turn out pregnant, just know that I'd be here to help you." The woman said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not pregnant, but thank you for worrying," Harry brushed her hand away and went back to his office.

"Just get checked out to make sure," the woman called to Harry as he shut his office door.

Harry pulled down the shade and sat at his desk. He put his head in his hands, on the verge of tears.

_My god, what if I am pregnant?_ Harry asked himself. _But I can't be. I haven't had…_

Harry's eyes opened wide, _Malfoy. What if… on that night… what if it's his? What will I do? How will I be able to tell him that I'm having his kid? No, don't overreact, I don't know if I'm pregnant yet._

But Harry couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes.

-

Harry sat uncomfortably on the observation table after his physical. He felt nervous but still hopeful that everything would turn out okay for him.

He absently scratched his stomach.

_Please let it come back negative_, Harry prayed quietly to himself. _Please no baby_.

The wizard doctor entered the room again, chart in hand. He flipped a few pages and Harry waited impatiently but kept quiet. The doctor sat on his stool and sighed, taking off his reading glasses.

"You're in perfect health Mr. Potter," He said and Harry wondered why the man had made such a dramatic entrance for that.

"Alright, thank you for your time," Harry got off the table and headed for the door. "Excuse me, but I have to get back to work."

"You can't Mr. Potter," The doctor spoke up, stopping Harry before he opened the door. "I'm afraid that you will have to put off of work for a while."

Harry turned to face the doctor, "why?"

"Mr. Potter, you're pregnant," the doctor said calmly.

Harry felt numb, "w-what w-was th-that?"

"You're pregnant Mr. Potter," the doctor said again. "But don't worry, all patient files are kept confidential, only you and I have to know this. But you will have no choice but to stop working until your child is born. With your choice of profession, it would endanger the child. But I can get you a…"

"W-wait, I can't be…" Harry said, starting to panic. "The throwing up in the mornings, headaches, my weight gain…"

"…Are all normal pregnancy symptoms," The doctor said.

_No, this can't be happening!_ Harry said to himself. _Not to me! Why is this happening to me?!_

_- _

Harry sat alone in his room after work, feeling sick again. But this time it wasn't because of his being pregnant. It was because Harry had no idea of how he was going to tell Malfoy about it. He didn't even know where Malfoy was living. Malfoy could be on a different planet for all he knew.

_But I can't keep this to myself,_ Harry thought, fingering the button on his jeans, just above where his son or daughter was growing. _Malfoy, no, Draco deserves to know. Even if it means that he'll never want to help take care of it. At least he'll know, just incase he wants_ to help me.

Harry went over to his desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote out a short, to the point, note for Hedwig to deliver.

_Malfoy,_

_I need to speak with you. It's important so please come to my place as soon as you can._

_Harry_

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and watched as the snowy old flew out through the window. Harry put his head in his hands and cried.

-

As it turned out, Malfoy wasn't living far from Harry at all. The other man was just in the next town over and at the moment Harry sent his note, was at his own desk. Malfoy had been thinking of nothing but Harry over the past few weeks, ever since that night they had spent together.

Malfoy looked up from his work and wondered absently what the raven haired man was doing right now. He wondered if it would be alright for him to go to the man's home for another night, seeing as he knew where Harry lived now.

He suddenly heard tapping on his window and looked over. Harry's snowy owl Hedwig was tapping the glass with her beak.

"Hedwig?" Malfoy went over to his window and opened it wide, allowing the owl to swoop inside and land on his desk.

Hedwig dropped Harry's note and looked expectantly up and the blond who was still by the window. Draco reached for the note and picked it up in a shaky hand. Hedwig nipped at his finger gently, almost as if she was aware of what her master had in store for the slytherin, before spreading her wings and disappearing through the window Draco had left open.

Draco stood there, staring after her for a moment before closing the window again. He looked down at the note in his hand, realizing suddenly that his hand was trembling. Draco unrolled the note and read it; once, twice, three time, feeling as if he was flying. Harry wanted to see him again, really soon. But he was also worried about the important thing that Harry needed to speak to him about.

Not thinking anymore on the subject, Draco grabbed his coat and apparated to Harry's front door.

-

Harry had fallen asleep at his desk, tears staining his cheeks. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and hooted lightly, sensing her master's pain and fear. She nipped at his ear with her beak, waking him from his troubled slumber. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled and Hedwig, stoking her feathers.

"Thank you," he said. "I hope… I hope everything turns out alright. I've been thinking about it and I… well… I want to have his child… weather he wants it or not."

Hedwig hooted and nudged Harry's fingers lovingly before flying out the window again to hunt. Harry smiled after her.

Harry heard and sudden knocking at his front door and straitened himself before going to answer. He opened the solid wood to find Draco Malfoy standing before him, smiling down at him. Harry's heart did a flip in his chest and his placed his hand over his stomach unconsciously.

"You needed me?" Draco asked stepping closer to Harry.

"Yes, um… come… come in," Harry moved out of the way and allowed Draco entrance into his home, closing the door behind him.

"You know, I was just thinking about you when Hedwig showed up," Draco turned to Harry.

"R-really?" Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I should ask you out or not, cause I couldn't stop thinking about that night we spent together," Draco stepped close to Harry, causing Harry to back up.

"Draco… I'm…" Harry started when he back hit the wall.

"And then I read the note you sent me and could hardly wait to get here," Draco cupped Harry face in his palm, bringing his lips slowly closer to Harry's. "Was there something you needed to tell me? Something important?"

"Draco," Harry breathed, almost giving in, but at the last moment, before their lips touched, he pushed Draco away. "Stop… I can't!"

"Harry… what's wrong with you?" Draco looked confused. "Why did you stop me? I thought you wanted me to…"

"Draco, I'm pregnant!" Harry hollered, closing his eyes tight. "I'm pregnant and it's yours! There's no one else's it could be! I'm pregnant with your child Draco!"

It was quiet for a long time. Draco was stunned. Of all the possible things Harry could have told him, this was nowhere on the list.

"That can't be," Draco said, his voice a shocked whisper. "The only way you could get pregnant is through a spell or a potion. And I didn't… I didn't… oh no… the spell…"

"What spell?" Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco; he was shocked by what he saw.

Draco had tears in his eyes, one of his hands fisted in his hair, and the other wrapped around his waist to fist in his coat. Harry stepped up to him and placed him hands on Draco's cheeks.

"What spell?" Harry asked again.

"The… the lubrication spell… I used on you… I mispronounced it," Draco said weakly. "I said it wrong and now you're… now you're…"

"Draco…" Harry said as Draco dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Harry… I never should have… it's my entire fault," Draco pressed his face into Harry's stomach where his child would be growing at that moment. "Please forgive me."

"Draco, it's alright," Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair; Draco looked up at him and Harry smiled. "I've decided… to keep it. But… weather you want to be apart of it's life or not is up to you. You don't have to be though, if you don't want to."

"Are you mad!?" Draco exploded, getting to his feet and pulling Harry to him, the tears running down his cheeks. "I want to be in its life and I… I want to… I want to be in your life too… if you'll let me."

"Draco," Harry eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around Draco tightly. "I… I love you… Draco."

_Harry_, Draco's eyes widened then closed again, holding Harry tighter. "I love you too."

After a few moments, Harry pulled away a little and wiped his face dry. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead softly, drying his own face.

"I guess this means that I'll have to move in, huh?" Draco smiled down at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, suddenly feeling drained from the days events, "Would you stay tonight? I mean, I want…"

Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips to quiet him, "Of course, love."

Harry was suddenly swooped off the floor and into Draco's arms, his arms swung around Draco's neck to stop himself if he should fall, but he didn't.

"I can walk you know," Harry glared at Draco after a sigh of relief.

"I don't want you straining yourself," Draco said and started towards Harry's bedroom. "I'm the father, so I have to start watching out for both you and the baby. Besides…"

Draco lay Harry gently down on the bed, "I want to be able to pamper you while you're carrying our child."

"Draco," Harry's face turned pink. _I had no idea that Draco could be like this. And to think, I was actually considering not telling him that I was pregnant. Oh Draco, I love you so much._

Draco lifted up Harry's shirt a short ways and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Harry's stomach, "good night to you and…" Draco crawled up to lay beside Harry on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry, combing his fingers through inky black locks, "good night to you, Harry."

"Good night, Draco," Harry barely got out before Draco capture his lips in a deep, soul stealing kiss that left Harry breathless.

When they broke away for air, Harry snuggled into Draco's chest; eyes closed, and listened to the sound of Draco's heartbeat until he fell asleep.


End file.
